Andrew Hussie
- Sepulchritude ▾= - Normal= - Homosuck= }} - Ryanquest= }} |-|Cosplay ▾= - Troll= - Dave= - Pupa= - UU= - Felt ▾= - Suit= - English= }} - God Tier ▾= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= }} }} |-|Robot= |caption = |first=003570 |aka = AH, Orange guy, Liesmith 2000, The Prevaricator, The Huss |title= Huss of Lips (... ) |typingstyle= Within Homestuck: Standard grammar and capitalization. Real life: varies |relations= Charles Dutton - Father Vriska Serket - Fiancée (Unrequited) Meenah Peixes - Loved forever (if she brings him a horse in Openbound) MSPA Reader - Object of sexual interest |specibus= Unknown; but has wielded a broom and pistol. |home= Boston, his Study |music= |pesterlogs = |-|Act 6/I4= (28 pp.) |-|Act 6/5/1x2= (5 pp.) |-|Act 6/I5= }} Andrew Hussie is the creator of Team Special Olympics and MS Paint Adventures. Obviously, we are massive fans of his work. His most recent adventure is . __TOC__ Self Insertion Hussie first appears in Problem Sleuth, where he becomes . Later, he appears as an actual character in Homestuck to present a first-year , appearing in a study on the other side of a fourth wall. The sequence is highly indulgent, and is noted by himself to be a "terrible idea." He is the one who tries to name Jack Noir "Spades Slick," and is shown to be the owner of a certain awesome horse painting. The just kind of happens without a prelude (though it's revealed that the fourth wall we see Hussie through is Jack Noir's missing fourth wall, located in the lab in Jade's house, which had been stolen by Grandpa.) is completely silly. This silliness was accomplished by using Jack Noir's fourth wall. His next appearance, in Act 5 Act 1, is completely silly. He shows up while watching (though yet another fourth wall) Jack Noir watch himself in the past watch Karkat watch some goddamn troll kids smoochin' each other. This time Hussie is in a troll cosplay – at least until the paint rubs off and one of the horns falls off his headband. He had been chased up into a creepy attic containing a freaky wolf head by some bullies, and that he was later going to ride a long magic dog through town and fuck their shit up (these are references to the book The Neverending Story). Under the influence of Vriska Serket, and following an unseen process where Falkor and one of Dave's shirts, he later . Two more fourth walls have broken, revealing two meta-layers beyond this authorial self-insertion: the MSPA site that has one more story than we do, and a Jailbreak-like place where characters have access to the Strife Specibus and a familiar-looking stump. Andrew shows up again for the third Homestuck recap, posing as , wearing felt duds and the cairo overcoat. However, he immediately states that he is in fact not English and points out that everyone falling for his Clever Disguise is indeed stupid. He then hangs the aforementioned coat in front of the fourth wall, so as not to spoil the "little moment" between Jade and Jadesprite. Later in the story, but possibly earlier in everyone else's timeline, the young Handmaid turns on the Fifth Wall located in her room, and tries to break it with a chair. intercepts her efforts, but she telekinetically. Andrew then takes advantage of that to enter 's apartment by punching through the glass. That's just how he rolls. He sneaks up on with him discipline broom, and beats him up with it, allowing the Handmaid to escape. He retrieves Disc 2 (from the doc's disturbing limp puppet body), thus allowing the story to continue. Hussie takes 's scrapbook and returns with it to his study, where he's later seen looking through it. He has that his repeated self-insertions will eventually result in a point where he interacts directly with the storyline, but only in a space taking up precisely one yard. This is the same "yellow yard" that Jade mentioned to Karkat, relating to their escape from the scratch, confusing the troll to no end, though Jade knows nothing about Hussie's involvement with it. In the next appearance, he is now a robot, and expresses that he likes to have all the characters dead. He proceeds to fuck up the story before realizing how fast nanoseconds fly by. On his , he refers to his appearance as a robot as a literal form of deus ex machina. In Act 6 Intermission 2, he appears himself yet again – nursing Spades Slick back to health "like the little bird he is". However, Spades refuses to consume the milk hailing from a centaur-like type of lusus. Also in this insertion, Hussie is wearing a certain pair of horns and a costume, complete with grey face paint–leading to multiple speculations concerning uranianUmbra and Calmasis from post-scratch Rose's Complacency of the Learned. Hussie is then confronted by . He attempts to Scratch's to kill . He realizes too late that the Magnum is out of ammunition, and in a last ditch effort he tries to . It does not work. He is then riddled by bullets from 's , and , complete with his own "Dead" tag, confirming it. After his death, Hussie appears as a ghost in dream bubbles. He is seen in Vriska's dream bubble, a desert filled with white hoofbeasts, seemingly unconscious, until he later proposes to Vriska, who had accidentally come across his body, with the Ring of Life. She . Hussie continues to follow her around the desert, and later on, after Tavrisprite explodes, Vriska to Tavros about being followed by an " ". Tavros has no idea what she's talking about, but we see him in the background, hiding behind a rock. One can surmise he's been following her ever since she rejected his proposal; however, if Meenah brings him the pretzeled Horse Hitcher in Openbound Part 1, he immediately forgets about Vriska and takes to trailing after Meenah. In the second part of Openbound, he appears in an Easter egg accessible while playing as Cronus: he emerges from a hidden chest and offers to date Cronus, then reveals the date was merely a ruse designed to let him get near Cronus' seahorse dad and rides it into the air. In the final part, he hides out near Vriska, Tavros and John, trying to figure out how to get his ring back from John. Meenah offers to sell him a ring she stole from Cronus and he pays for it using the entire Kickstarter fund for the Homestuck Adventure Game. While playing as Damara, if you attempt to visit Aranea's exposition booth Hussie will be there instead, offering his own commentary on the pre-scratch trolls. He also appears a few times in Vriska's dream bubbles in Act 6 Act 6, visible in the background. However, he doesn't approach her again. Upon entering his game session, Caliborn discovers a network of towers that allows him to speak directly to Hussie through the narrative prompt. Hussie has served as a mentor figure to Caliborn, explaining more information about his game session and providing him with advice on what to do next. He is able to control the background music in this scene, but can by no means control Caliborn, except through mind games, flattery, and trickery (all of which he frequently employs). Hussiespace For most of his self-insertions (while alive), Hussie has appeared in his mansion, located on a mysterious planet, presumably outside of any canonical universe. Though initially only the mansion's study has been seen, from Act 6 Intermission 2 onwards other rooms have been shown, including some sort of infirmary, where Spades Slick had lay bedridden, several dozen , a overlooking an ocean, and a gigantic , complete with magnificent horse statues all over the place. The entire building is tinted blue, similar to 's apartment's green color scheme. It is strongly hinted that the computer in his study can serve as a terminal for speaking with various exiles - this would explain the source of the captions the exiles get when using their terminals - especially how WV switched to calling John by his name after a caption told him John's name. Hussie's study, first seen is the room in which he writes MSPA comics. It's photoshopped from this image of Andrew Carnegie's study, but contains some other items, such as a cool horse painting and a stuffed Lil Cal, as well as Hussie's computer. At one point, Hussie dresses up in Lord English-themed clothing, and Ms. Paint (very thoughtfully using overlay mode) the study green to match. This room also contains three fenestrated walls. Two connect to walls that had originally been in B1 and B2's dersite Cubicles of Vigilance. Both of those walls were stolen from their respective Archagents by certain grandparents, to later be found by their grandchildren and used to travel between universes. Hussie positions these walls face each other, separated by a distance of exactly one yard. The third, so-called "5th wall" connects to a in a little girl's bedroom in 's apartment. Over the course of Homestuck, each wall is ultimately broken, allowing for passage between the universes that they connect. The location of the mansion is, thus far, mysterious. It stands on a of red rock overlooking an ocean, as well as an . There is a in the sky, but it does not look like any of the suns in any solar systems known in the comic. On the horizon, above the water, are the that are sometimes shown at the ends of acts, specifically the six green ones for the sub-acts of Act 6, as well as the titles for the end of year 3, end of year 4, and Homestuck Disk Two . Gallery Andrewstand.png|The man himself Caveblerone sm.jpg|Andrew enjoys a fine toblerone on occasion, often while lurking outside of mysterious caves. Hussie.jpg|The almighty Hussie OGeuphoria.jpg|Olive Garden Euphoria. Soulportrait after.jpg|"AH: Blitz your chakras." Hussie in a suit.jpg|Hussie in a sweet suit that Ryan North . Ps240.jpg|Way to break the 4th wall, numbskull! Andrewhussiehomestuck.gif|Self insertion is always a terrible idea. AH Troll make-up.gif|Always. FLIPPETY.png|Hussie's avatar displays lips. Hussiebot and Ms Paint.gif|Oh, yeah. Those people. Aren't they all dead? Hussie nursing Slick.gif|MS. PAINT!!! Is that soup ready yet? He's being a dick. 04790.gif|The dude is ALWAYS already here. 04810.gif|DEAD Trivia *Andrew is of Charles Dutton, and as the son of the First Son of Skaia, may be considered the First Grandson of Skaia. As such he is currently [[Lil Cal|most important character in Homestuck]]. *He owns the mythical painting of a Flaming Steed fighting a Football Player atop the Himalayas, which he acquired with the help of money donated from readers: $425 to be exact. *One of his worst weaknesses is Fancy Santas. *Andrew is also a master of Fortsmithing, as well as an expert on hunk rumps. *He somewhat recently received another amount of money donated by readers so that he could receive a "celestial soul portrait" from a gentleman of purportedly lesser artistic talents. Unfortunately, he kept the money for himself and made a similarly styled portrait himself instead. He promised to instead use the money for a trip to Olive Garden. He recently went, and had the shit scared out of him. *In the "troll" self-insertion, Andrew wears Kanaya's shirt because his sign is Virgo, and because . He is also a hero of Space (unless he's just cosplaying), sharing Kanaya's aspect as well. *He is romantically attracted to all of his characters (especially Vriska Serket , but not Cronus Ampora, as Andrew ). *He is an expert on the Animes (especially Discworld), due to his psychic powers granting him the ability to commune with the Animes. *He is not . That would be dumb. *Andrew Hussie, since deactivating his original two Formspring accounts due to site difficulties and inability to keep up with submitted questions, has opted instead to join the wonderful world of Tumblr, which can be found right over here. *A pseudo-archive of his old formspring answers can also be found on tumblr. *Andrew Hussie is impervious to the nervous breakdowns that crush lesser artists, will never luxuriate in retirement and can never die.&p=3390435#post3390435 seems to have just died. ** Coincidentally, he died in almost the same way as Alpha Dave after Bec Noir diverted a barrage of bullets to him. *He has the ability to work in Hell Mode, exponentially reducing his work/time ratio. *His lips inspire awe and wonder in all his fans. *He is related to Doc Holliday on his mother's side as stated in the 2nd to last paragraph . *In the post-scratch universe, instead of taking a new leap in webcomics and starting Midnight Crew, Andrew wrote a sequel to Problem Sleuth, Problem Sleuth 2. Jane Crocker thinks this was a great decision. *Andrew's lips are the equivalency of the highest level of God Tier. *On the , a picture of Vriska is shown on the corner. The picture was originally a collab between two readers. *The page after Hussie dies, , is a reference to Death of the Author. *Meenah, Damara, and Cronus are the only characters to have spoken directly to Hussie. WV, PM, and Caliborn have as well, albeit through the narrative prompt. Spades Slick is implied to have spoken to him as well. **In WV's and PM's cases it was somewhat strange, because they were using simple Sburb Stations to communicate with, respectively, John and Jade (and inadvertently create page commands), and yet Hussie replied in the caption. WV seems of Hussie's narration, though, as he actually responds to him. *Andrew Hussie was placed #3 on the the list of Know Your Meme's top ten winners of 2012 list of influential pepole. *Hussie is shown on the "Nine of Swords" card in the homestuck tarot deck, with nine 'rather dope' swords behind him. Category:Characters Category:Meta Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined